Tenpi
by Tanaraza
Summary: This is a sory of a lone Sailor Scout, trying to find her past and future love. Come with me as she sees things that should never be.
1. Default Chapter

**First Name: **Tanaraza

**Last Name:** Taiyou ----

**Age:** 16 ( really 32,596)

**Birth Date:**27 of March

**Zodiac Sign: **Aries

**Blood Type: A -**

**Height:** 5' 4 1/2"

**Personality: **Action loving, cartoon loving, Nice (sarcastic/cursing), person with a darkside, secret keeper, stubborn, passive, will tell you the truth (even if it burns)

**Background: **(No Tragedy) Born into the wrong dimension, she fought to stay alive and to keep her sanity while dealing with her powers.

**Appearance:**Color between caramel and chocolate skin tone. Dark brown butt lengthed hair with blood red tips and purple & red tinting. Femenin muscular.....34 C1/2 bust.....28" waist.....fem/masc. hands.....long legs.....elf feet (slender).....high forehead.....arched eyebrows (sightly wild)..... darkbrown and purple flecked eyes.....soft high cheekbones.....rounded nose.

**Outfits: **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........................get back to me on that

**Family: **None

**Favorite Subject: **Science

**Least Favorite Subject:** Social Studies

**Likes: **Manga, anime, cartoons, books, sweets, drawing, designing, good food, hats, writing

**Dislikes: **Homework, nosy people, skanks/heffers/hoes, discontinuattin of a series/trilogy without a good ending or reason

**Favorite Color: **red/gold/silver/purple/black/orange

**Hobbies: **(Please be diverse, no perfect singers or girls who only like to kick ass) Drawing, watching cartoons, reading, building, playing games

**Strengths: **her mind

**Weaknesses: **lasyness

**Favorite Food:** Spagetti, seafood, gumbo, Italian, boudin

**Least Favorite Food: **crazy french food

**Dream: **to get a real life

**Future: **Find love in an akward way and live happy

**Senshi ID: **(Pick one: Earth, Mars, Sun, Star, Nova, Comet, Meteor, Asteroid, Flame, Gemini, Scorpio) Sun

**How she Became a Senshi: ** Was walking and reading a book and almost fell down some stairs. A cute guy catches her and picks her up. They talk her gives her the jewelry as a promise. He gos off to war. He comes back brainwashed and tried to kill her by orders of Kane. Her henshi phrase comes to her, her jewelry turns out to be her items, and she transforms. (Doesn't get guardian till she fights Maou.)

**Previous battles: **Battle of stars.....Gekisen shi shii (fight of spirits).......War of Kane

**Enemies:**Kane, Beryl, Maou, Satsu Zenkei, Chaos Drone

**Power Over: **Light and Spirit energy

**Introduction Speech: **By the strengths of all living things, for the balance and the Great divine. It shall be done, So Mote it Be!!

**Attacks: **(please have four)Plasma Bang........Solar Flare.....Light Bomb......Shift

**Special Abilities:**heat vision, personal flashlight, telekenisis

**Strength as a Senshi: **Battle tacktition

**Weaknesses as a Senshi:** Lack of Attention Span

**Henshin Item: **(No broaches unless Sun or Star)Studded bracelette and gem earing

**Henshin Phrase: **Alpha Omega Sun Transform

**Sailor Fuku: **Tie orange up 3' heel sandles ....Gold ankle bracelets....tatoo of a star on the back of her calf.....red gold lined flare hot shorts.....blood red crop top with a red star on the front.....orange and gold gauntlets...choker that looks like her henshi bracelett...red headband and gold sun shaped earrings.....red lipstick and orange eyeshadow.....tribal tattoo on her upper arm (her sheild arm).

**Special Items:** (Items as in weapons) Flare Whip ....Her headband disguises this.

**Planetary/Special Symbol:**Ðsun, sunlight


	2. Life

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing of Sailor Moon and such.....

Tanaraza sighed as she looked out to her balcony. She had been banned going outside at all. All because her sister had been found out to be pregnant. To her she had always been getting the bad side of the deal because of her sister. Ever since they were younger it had been happening, whatever her sister did wrong she was punished doubly if she did it. To her life just wasn't fair for her, the only persone that was leniant whith her was her father. She could get away with doing the things that her father said she could do. The villagers were told to not say a word lest they wanted to be evicted. Mostly she would go to hte national treasury and read the scrolls and newly invinted books. A nice old man by the name of Hermius had helped her father teach her and her siblings how to read, write, and to speak different languages. Time as such they lived in not many people were educated as they were. The royalty thought that only they were aloud to be educated. With that thinking how were they going to find the right people to serve them. Many of the loyalist were uneducated, most of the people higher up in the monarchy were halfway educated. A majority of the wemon only knew how to read and write their names and their parents names. Tanaraza hmped' as she plopped down on her bed. Today she was going to ask Hermius if she could borrow on of those fantasy books of his, then maybe she could get some peace.

The book was starting to be better than she expected. To her surprise the main character was a woman by the name of Adrea Gulitarne. Not seeing where she was going, Tanaraza felt her self falling. Dropping the book in favor of catchig herself, she screamed as she flew off the edge. .............

cliffies are my specialty..............................................really sorry its short but my mom is making me get off...........Reveiw so I can write more....

(mother sys if there are 10 reviews I can update again).

Japanese Dictionairy:

Kasei.........Mars

Meiousei......Pluto

Suisei..........Mercury

Kaiousei........Neptune

Tennousei......Uranus

Dosei.........Saturn

Mokusei.......Jupiter

sontoniwa/gaitei.....Outer court

uchiniwa/naitei........Inner cort

gensaibansho........origonal court

Getusei/tsuki.....Moon, moonlight

Tenpi/hi.......Sun, Sunlight

mina........all

ohima/ohisama/tenjitsu......sun

konnichisama.........sun god

yumiya......bow and arrow

hiya/kasen........fire arrow

ya......arrow

mushi.....whip

shuriken...........dart, throwing star

katana........sword, blade

raiden.........thunder and lightning

tenchi.......heaven and earth, the universe, nature, top and bottom, realm, sphere, world

ryouko........hero, clever writing, good writer, dragon and tiger, two mighty rivals/ two tigers, two rivals

usagi........rabbit, hare, cony

huuryouko.....wind power

mizu.....water

junai........pure love

ra.........love

kaki.......fire

...................................................(will be comming with a French one soon.)


End file.
